


A special place

by BakedMyTardis



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 2nd post, Bisexual Mess Kimberly Hart, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Gay Mess Trini (Power Rangers), Gay Panic, Lesbian Trini (Power Rangers), Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan (Power Rangers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedMyTardis/pseuds/BakedMyTardis
Summary: Kimberly can't sleep. Trini can't sleep. They are both head over heels for each other. What more is there to say?
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A special place

Kim couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t been able to in a long time, she could just try to sleep (Which was not going to work, she knew that.) But she was curious if any of the other Rangers couldn’t sleep either, so she grabbed her phone and send a message in the chat.

PinkHart: Hey, anybody up?

When she had written her message she put her phone back. There wouldn’t be anybody else up, she thought. She was wrong.

LittleYellow: Hi, can’t sleep either?

Kim looked at her phone and saw who responded. Of course it would be Trini, Kim knew that she also had a problem sleeping, and Kim should have thought of that. Stupid, she thought, now you have to talk to Trini, you idiot. The problem was that Kim couldn’t think straight (No pun intended) when she thought of Trini but she knew that there was no coming back now.

PinkHart: Yeah, nightmares. You?

LittleYellow: Same, when a scary supervillain has come into your room and almost killed you, you don’t sleep that well anymore.

PinkHart: I hear you, I mean I have not experienced it, but even thinking about it seems scary enough.

LittleYellow: Thanks, but since we both can’t sleep, wanna hang?

PinkHart: Sure, Krispy Kreme 15 minutes?

LittleYellow: Sounds perfect. See you in 15.

When Kim saw the last message from Trini, she instantly regretted that she said 15 minutes instead of half an hour. How was she suppost to look perfect in 15 minutes? But it was her own stupid fault and she knew that.

She just had this stupid crush on Trini. I mean she couldn’t help it, that girl was just so damn perfect.

But anyway, enough thinking. Let’s get to work.

It seemed kind of silly to get ready at 2 in the morning but hey, here she was. Kim finished getting ready and headed to Krisp Kreme. When she arrived she saw Trini, and boy, she looked stunning.

“I’m not going to survive this” Kim muttered as she walked over to Trini.  
“Hey” She said, trying not to stare.

“Hey, I’m glad that you were still awake because I wanted to show you something, a place to be exact, but during the day it is not as beautiful as at night” Trini said.

“Sure, is it far?” 

“Not really, maybe 5 minutes away from here” Trini replied

“Well, let’s go then” Kimberly said as they started walking.

When they arrived Kimberly was in awe, it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen.

“Wow, this is beautiful” She said

“I know, I wanted to show this to the person who I love the most” Trini said “And…And I love you Kim” 

Kimberly stared at her, knowing that this should be a dream but it wasn’t. After a few seconds Kimberly didn’t realise she was still staring and still had not responded to Trini. 

“Kim, please say something” Trini said anxiously, and Kimberly snapped back to reality.

She knew exactly what to do and she did just that. She kissed Trini with all the love and passion she had, after a few minutes they pulled apart, foreheads against each other.

“I love you too Trini” She said, and they kissed again.

After a while they headed home, both going their seperate ways.

For now….

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think :)


End file.
